


Heaven

by dreamcp



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, keith has a revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith can't figure out why he gets frustrated at Lance's constant flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of KlanceWeek2k16: the prompt was Heaven/Hell and I went with Heaven. Thanks for reading!

Keith knows he's inexperienced on the dating scene, and he typically tries to avoid it altogether. It's easy once he leaves the Garrison; there's not many people looking for love in the middle of the desert. He's grateful for the quiet that isolation brings, and he finds that he's not very lonely. Other people would just be a distraction anyway, and he's got a job to do. Something is coming, and he's going to be ready for it.

When he leaves Earth, he's surprised to find that his companions bring their desire to date with them. Most notable of course is Lance, who immediately flirts with the Princess and goes on to charm alien females across many planetary systems. And Keith is there, always ready to roll his eyes at every bad pickup line.

Keith finds himself studying Lance without meaning to whenever this happens. He'll walk up to his target and flash her a smile, then maybe compliment her. Usually, he brags about his “skills” and his “awesome universal hero status” until Hunk drags him away, leaving the girl laughing after them. Keith wonders if he ever got a date back on Earth. It seems unlikely from what he's seen.

That changes when one day, Keith glances over at Lance across the alien equivalent of a coffee shop, only to find him locking lips with a tall, purple alien with feathers. Keith's brain shorts out for a second, and by the time he's regained control the girl has smiled at Lance and left the shop. Lance is dazed and grinning widely. Keith is dazed and oddly hurt.

Lance doesn't kiss anyone for a while after that, but Keith doesn't stop thinking about it. If anything, he's paying more attention to every girl Lance talks to. He watches as some become flattered, or angry, or simply confused by Lance’s advances. Sometimes they leave, sometimes they stay and talk, but every time Keith can't help but stare without knowing why.

It's not like the rest of them haven't tried it either. Hunk keeps in touch with Shay, though he denies there's anything between them (there definitely is), and Shiro and Allura dance around each other constantly. Pidge never shows any interest, though whether that's because they have none or they're too wrapped up in their laptop is anyone's guess. Keith himself has been approached by a few aliens, and has managed a couple pleasant, if slightly awkward, conversations.

And so, Keith is totally baffled by the amount of interest he takes in Lance’s love life. It's none of his business. He's definitely not interested in the girls Lance meets, so he's not jealous of him. What then?

Keith continues to observe. And he receives the shock of a lifetime when, several weeks after that kiss, a male alien slides up to Lance for a chat— and he responds positively. It's clearly flirting, there's no denying that the smiles and phrases Lance uses are the same ones he uses on girls. Keith doesn't know what to think. Lance likes girls. And guys. Now there's another gender to worry about.

Keith thinks about that later that night. Why does he have to worry about the people Lance flirts with? Granted, Lance could get taken advantage of, but the thing with Nyma was a dramatic example and probably an outlier anyway. Maybe it would be difficult to maintain a relationship through their fight against the Galra, but Hunk manages just fine, so that's not it either. And Keith isn't jealous, he doesn't like Lance’s “date of the evening” and he doesn't like Lance either—

Wait.

Oh. 

That makes a lot of sense, actually.

So Keith likes Lance. He's worried that someone will come along and take Lance away from him. And he's been too dense to do anything about it until now. Keith resolved to change that immediately.

He throws on his jacket and barrels out of his room. His steps are rushed and unsteady. Where Lance could be, he has no idea. 

He passes the kitchen, but retraces his steps and ducks his head into the room. Only Coran is there, fiddling with the goo machine. 

“Have you seen Lance?” Keith asks, out of breath. Coran squawks and jumps to his feet, startled.

“A-ah! Keith! I didn't hear you come in!” He says. Keith wonders how that is, considering he was probably running hard enough to be heard clear across the castle. “What did you say you needed?”

“Lance?” Keith says.

Coran thinks for a minute, tugging at his moustache. “I believe I saw him in the command room earlier. Oh, if you see him warn him that I may have broken the—”

Keith doesn't stick around to hear the rest of Coran’s sentence. He takes off, twisting down corridors until he's mere seconds away. He stops short. Lance is there, walking towards him from the command room, though he speeds up when he notices Keith there.

“Hey, man,” says Lance. “Did you need something?”

“You like guys,” Keith states. He suddenly realizes his current state, flushed and panting with exertion, and winces at his tactlessness. He hopes Lance doesn't think he's angry.

Lance furrows his eyebrows. “Um, yeah, I do. You're not gonna be… weird about it, right?” His voice is casual, but Keith detects worry in his eyes. So much for that. Keith needs to fix this.

“I'm gay,” Keith says. He's not sure if that's exactly right, but he also can't say he's ever found interest in girls, so he sticks with that. “And I think I get jealous when I see you with other people.”

Keith sees Lance freeze up. Time to backpedal. “I mean, not because I'm gay. They're not related. Well, maybe they are. But not of you, of the other people. I mean—”

“Yeah, I figured that's what you meant,” Lance says, clearing his throat. They both fall silent. Keith stares at his feet. Lance isn't saying anything. Is he angry? Embarrassed? Suddenly Keith is much less confident than before.

He turns to leave, muttering “I've gotta go” under his breath. He doesn't get far before there's a tug on his jacket, and Keith finds himself opposite a red-faced Lance.

“I'm not complaining,” Lance says, though he refuses to meet Keith's eyes. “I think… I mean… I know you watch me flirt. And I might have played it up a little to get your attention.”

Keith stares at Lance. Then states some more. His mind struggles to process this. When it finally does, a grin finds its way onto his face. 

“You could have just asked me, you know.”

“Keith, Keith, Keith,” Lance chides. He looks significantly relieved, Keith notes. “That's just not how it's _done.”_

Keith grasps the hand still gripping his sleeve. “You'll have to teach me, then.”

Lance’s jaw drops slightly in surprise, but he recovers quickly. He slides an arm around Keith’s waist and pulls him close. Keith has trouble focusing on his words with their lips so close.

“I'll start with this,” murmurs Lance. His head dips and he pushes his lips to Keith’s. It’s Keith’s first kiss, and he has no idea what to do, but that doesn't stop the growing feeling of warmth in his chest. He feels both energized and at peace, and he swears he can hear the angel choir singing in his head. This is heaven on earth. 

Keith will never admit it, but it's the best night of his life for a long time. 

(In all the excitement, he forgets to tell Lance about whatever Coran broke, presumably the goo machine. It's not until the next morning that he remembers. By then, Lance’s face is soaked with water, and it's evident that it is, in fact, the sink that's in need of fixing. Keith laughs harder than he has in months.)


End file.
